After the End
by Beware the Noble Heart
Summary: When everyone believes it's over, what's left? The healer and unquestionably the greatest asset to the great battle are left, but will they be enough to old together all the powers of good? SSHG. Warning: character deaths. Slight xover wAngel, not much
1. Those left must be saved

Disclaimer: it's not mine

If you're going to read it, please review. It's a waist of your time and mine otherwise.

greeky

Chapter 1:

A fierce wind swept through the battlefield, stirring up the scent of the flowing blood and beading sweat. Hermione kept her back to her potion professors, hoping to god that neither of them fell, for surely, if one did the other would certainly. She ducked a curse, and pulled him out of the way with her. They fell into the mud, which was mixed with the blood of their friends and foes. "Granger, to your right!" he shouted at her. She rolled out of the way, just in time and the avada curse hit the ground where she had been.

Moving quickly, Snape, pulled her up by the hand, pulling her towards another part of the fight. Hermione didn't know where they were going, until she saw where they were headed, towards Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was fighting Voldemort, while a thin red stream of power was flowing from Dumbledore's wand into Harry's chest from behind.

Without him saying, she knew they had to protect Dumbledore and Harry from any outside interference, as Charlie, Ron, and Bill were doing. They all five took points around them, protecting them as much as they could.

In glancing down, Hermione saw the face Percy Weasley, blood still pouring from his neck, though he was whiter than she had ever seen anyone before. He was not yet dead, she knew he wasn't.

"Bill, cover me!" she shouted, kneeling beside the fallen man. She pulled a potion from her pocket and poured it into him mouth. He gurgled, for a moment, choking, but it went down and the cut disappeared.

"Protect Harry and Dumbledore at all costs," she shouted at him, over the roar of the pounding rain and shouts of dark curses. She saw Dumbledore's strength fading and quickly went to his side. He didn't avert his eyes from Harry, but when she fed him a magic-rejuvenation potion, he swallowed, and the dwindling line became stronger and thicker as it transferred power to Harry.

She scanned the ground, looking for fallen Phoenixers and saw Sirius Black laying not ten feet away, with Mantusus Crabbe standing over him, smirking, wand pointed at him.

"Professor Snape! HIT CRABBE!" she screeched, running towards Sirius, hoping Severus immobilized Crabbe before she got there, and to her graces he did. He followed her to the spot as well, throwing spells at anyone within his sight, coming close enough to their healer. She tried to shake off the sickening feeling when she glanced at Crabbe and saw his placid eyes staring back at her. He was dead; there was no doubt in her mind.

She looked Sirius over and was thankful he wasn't truly injured, save a broken nose and a sprained ankle. He had just been downed with a simple stupefy. "Enervate," she muttered, before performing a spell to heal his ankle then nose. She was done in fifteen seconds flat, and standing again, back-to back with Snape.

"Get the girl! She's healing them all!" a voice screeched. She knew that it was Lucius Malfoy and that he was speaking about her. Snape tackled her to the ground, covering her with his own body as a multitude of curses were thrown their way. Thankfully, not one hit the Order's healer, and the one that did hit Snape, she was able to quickly reverse.

"NO!" Hermione heard Ron's shriek. She looked up, as Severus quickly pulled her to her feet.Albus Dumbledore lay limp on the ground and in seconds Ron's body joined his in its quiet end. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and slid to a stop at his side. Severus dropped to his knees, assuming the position Dumbledore had been in moments ago, and muttered a spell. A red light sprang from his wand to Harry, but the time lapse was too much and he was already too weak. Harry fell to his knees, and an Avada Kadavra finished him off.

Death Eaters closed in around them, and they all joined hands. Hermione saw that the group apparition, the only kind that could be attempted on Hogwarts grounds, as part of their last attempt of escape should they fail, was going to leave Snape behind. She dove for him and threw him into the group, just as they apparated, taking him along with them.

She put up a shield around herself, and stared defiantly at Voldemort, standing tall.

"You were the best thing they had," Voldemort said.

"Harry was the best thing we had, but no matter. We have more weapons than you know. This battle is over, true, but you have not won," she hissed. She dug her hand into her pocket, reaching down past the many bottles of potions, and took out a miniature model of a Firebolt.

"What are you going to do with that, fly on it?" Voldemort laughed.

"Actually, exactly," Hermione said, muttering a spell. It grew in size until it was the same size as a regular broom. It was Harry's. She swooped towards the two and grabbed them both by the arms, hanging on as best she could, but the firebolt helped a lot. She mumbled a levitating charm, and they began to follow the broom, their lifeless bodies limp in the air. She spotted movement on the ground not far away. Dodging curses from the death eaters, on the broom proved much easier than anyone would have ever guess, again thanks to the firebolt. She caught the hand reaching up for help and pulled the person up onto the broom behind her. They clung exhaustedly to her waist. She didn't glance back, but knew it was Remus Lupin on instinct.

She knew every member of the order's body down to the details of the strength of their hands. She had to in her studying healing for this battle know every part of each of their bodies. The only thing she probably didn't know about any of them were things that were to be kept completely private.

She continued dodging spells and curses from the death eaters, until she passed the Hogwarts gates. She landed and let down Remus. "You have to apparate, Remus. I have to get the last of the students out of Hogwarts."

"Hermione, no, you can't go back!" Remus said.

"Take their bodies and go, Remus," she ordered, lowering Harry and Dumbledore's bodies to the ground, and pushed him down, knowing he could stand. He wasn't that badly hurt.

"Hermione! You can't go back in alone," he exclaimed.

"She won't be," Severus Snape's voice came from behind them.

"Trying to get rid of me, Miss Granger, throwing me into the group apparition?" he asked.

"Keeping you alive more like," she replied.

"You think that I couldn't have escaped as you did?" Snape asked.

"No, because I was prepared beforehand for such a situation," Hermione replied.

"Clever… so was I," Snape pulled a miniature broom out of his own pocket, unshrinking it.

"My god, you guys are terrifyingly similar," Remus muttered. "Go then," he said. "I'll get them back to headquarters," he said, looking sadly down at the two dead bodies at his feet.

"Come, we must hurry. They're in the kitchens, I believe," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore instructed that they all stay there."

"Yes, I know, Miss Granger," Snape said, in an irritated tone.

"Don't start with me, professor. I can't handle your callousness tonight," Hermione whispered, but he could hear it. Hermione took off for the castle, placing a concealment charm over herself, making her invisible. She saw her professor do the same, or didn't see him more like.

They flew silently. Hermione gasped and tried to dive down, when they saw the death eaters torturing Kinglsey Shacklebock, but her professor anticipated her move, and knew where she was by the gasp she made. He grabbed her arm, and hissed, "There are worse things, like the fifty children still inside that school."

"Fine," Hermione replied, yanking her arm away. Once again they took off, Kingsley's screams of pain following them. He wouldn't betray them, she hoped with all she had, but if he did, she would feel it, due to the spell she had set upon every member of the order. She, Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Severus were linked to the spells alerts

They glided into a window, quietly that was open into the great hall. In terror, Hermione saw a few death eaters chasing Lavender and Parvati around, laughing evilly. Parvati and Lavender looked terrified.

Hermione swooped down at the death eaters, shouting a spell. They all dropped with one spell from her powerful wand.

"Parvati, hurry, we have to get to the kitchens!" she called, removing the concealing charm.

"I'm not flying with him!" Lavender said, when she saw the professor.

"You immature twit, I'll deal with that later," she muttered, thrusting Harry's broom into Parvati's hand and holding her hand up for the professor. He took it, and easily lifted her up, to be seated behind him on the broom.

"Follow," she snapped at Parvati, who nodded. Lavender got on the broom with her best friend.

Again they started through the castle.

"The wards for aparating are still up inside the castle, Hermione! Why?" Parvati demanded.

"They are?" Hermione cried in surprise.

"The first and second years were in kitchen. Lavender and I lured the death eaters away from them. Seamus Finigan is the only one left there to guard them," Parvati said.

"Damn…" Hermione muttered. "Good work, Parvati," she added, ignoring Lavender completely.

"We lost then?" Parvati asked, her lip quivering.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer. She pressed her cheek to Snape's back, facing the other way. Her professor stiffened momentarily, then she felt him pat the hand she had around his waist, keeping her on the broom. The touch was brief, but calmed her significantly.

"We're going to have to take the tunnels," Hermione said, still not looking at Parvati. They sped down a staircase and to the picture of a pear.

Severus landed the broom and they both got off it. Hermione took Harry's broom gently into his hands, and tickled the pear. The picture swung open and Hermione found herself pushed aside, by Snape. He got the blunt of a powerful curse, and was thrown back into the wall. Hermione ran to his side. She hadn't heard what curse it was.

"What spell did you use!?" she demanded of Seamus, who gaped at them.

"'Mione," he said in shock.

"Yes, tell me the curse!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I- the mendenth death," Seamus said.

"Damn it, Seamus!" she exclaimed. "That can only be healed the muggle way. Why didn't you think before you cursed?" she shouted. She could hear voices.

"Get inside," she ordered Lavender and Parvati. She grabbed the Professor's arm and pulled him into the kitchens, which was crowded with children and house elves.

"Each of the house elves take one student and teleport them out of here and to the address specified by Albus Dumbledore!" she ordered. They did as they were told. House elves could only teleport if given a direct and serious ordered by their master and even then they could only take one, which they did. Hermione assessed who was there. Seven first and second years were left, as were Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and an unconscious Professor Snape.

"You three follow me. Parvati, levitate Professor Snape. Lavender and Seamus make sure the students do not fall behind," she instructed. She opened the door, and pulled it shut quickly, as two death eaters walked past. She opened the door again a few moments later. She just had to get across the hall to a secret passage that led to the secret passage way that would take them to Hogsmeade. She ran across the hallway and pushed in a brick. A code board showed up, looking holographic. She tapped seventeen numbers with her wand, a code that only a few people in the order, or at all, knew. The door opened into a small tunnel, made to crawl through, not walk.

They had to try and get out, and she could only hope they wouldn't be seen, by anyone.

Review… tell me if you want me to continue


	2. An Idle Chat With the Darkest of Lords

Dislcaimer: Not mine

Thank you to my reviewers

Kail Ceannai: What? What about waists. I'm so confused.

Celi: thanks, but don't almost bite them too hard. Bad habit, that is.

Magic-kitten: Cool name. OMG, I said the wrong fruit. Jkjk. I'll change it. Thanks for pointing that out. I didn't even notice it. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you're in suspense.

Here you guys go:

"Hermione, is it blocked?" Lavender called loudly, stupidly, as a first year, right behind Hermione stopped, holding everyone up.

"Shut up, Lavender, you airhead!" Hermione hissed back at them. "Come on, sweety. You have to be brave. Come on," she cooed at the child, gently brushing the child's hair from his tear-stained cheeks.

"Mr. Dumbledore's gone isn't he?" the child cried, softly.

"He'll only leave us if we give up, little one," Hermione said, a tear escaping her eyes. She brushed it away violently. They were not done until they reached Hogsmeade safely, and she refused to break down until she got these students and her professor to headquarters. Hermione suddenly gasped, grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Kingsley told them," she said, hissing from the pain. Why did Snape have to make it such a painful spell?

"They have Kingsley?" Parvati asked.

"They had him, and he betrayed us. Move faster. Keep moving and if anyone stops, I will hex them into their next lifetime," Hermione said, adopting Snape's way of dealing with the younger students… scaring them into submission. She moved faster and faster, through the tunnel and when it began to incline upwards, she only pushed on harder.

Hermione gasped when they reached the doorway. She turned and kicked it open, only to have a wand in her face.

"What do we have hear, the dutiful Head girl trying to get all her little students to safety?" Draco Malfoy's sneering voice reached her ears. She kicked him hard in the face and stupefied him.

"If you were going to hex me, you should have done it instead of taunting," she muttered, jumping out of the tunnel, which was small, but came out a few feet from the floor. She helped the others out of the tunnel and kept the levitation spell on Snape, while Parvati stumbled out last. The girl took the spell back over, and they went for the secret passageway that Harry had found in his third year, with some help from the messrs, George, and Fred. She tapped it, muttering something, before opening it.

She again, helped everyone through then ran ahead of them. They had to get out and fast. They had been betrayed so either, Malfoy had been there on command or a guess, and they knew where the tunnel was, or they knew where the headquarters were. In either scenario, they had o hurry.

One of the students began to lag behind, a first-year girl, and Hermione, losing patience with the little ones, levitated her, continuing to run. She heard the door behind them blasted open and a loud lumos. She turned the levitated girl over to Seamus, telling him to keep moving. She stopped abruptly and turned to face the death eaters running up behind them.

Holding up her wand, she put up a shield. It wasn't very strong as she had been fighting all night without a rejuvenating potion, giving what her powers could offer to the more experienced fighters, such as Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. She glared directly into the cold eyes of Voldemort, holding the barrier up directly in front of him.

"Just give up, you worthless brat. I can think of many of my death eaters who would, how shall I say, enjoy you," Voldemort said.

"I'd kill myself before they could touch me," Hermione growled, not lowering the shield.

"Clever trick, with the broom," Voldemort said, idly, waiting for her power to wane.

"I'm glad you liked it. I thought that I might be put in such a situation, missing the group apparation out," Hermione replied, deciding to join this small talk.

"Too bad you joined the wrong side, Severus too. You two make quite a pair. It was a good strategy, actually, keeping the healer with the only one of the group with no morals killing curses," Voldemort commended.

"I wish that I could say it was planned. No one else wanted to be his partner, actually," Hermione said.

"Really? Odd, he seemed to me to be your best fighter, save Dumbledore, and he was foolishly giving all his power to that Potter child," Voldemort said. "Very noble of you to take their bodies with you, it was," he stated. "I was planning on putting Dumbledore's head on a pike outside the school, but no matter, all in due time."

Hermione's mind began to go over the ways to get out of there. She couldn't make a run for it, couldn't apparate, and Lavender was carrying Harry's broom; Parvati had Snape's.

"There's no way out of this, Miss… Granger is it?" he glanced over his shoulder. Lucius Malfoy stepped into sight, nodding.

"If my potions professor were here, he would tell me to use that big head of mine and that is what I'm doing," Hermione said, not even knowing why she answered the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"You don't act like you hate me, girl. You seem to have had a pleasant conversation with me so far," Voldemort observed.

"I don't just hate you, I loathe you, but I've had to grow up quickly, thanks to you and your war. I know that there's little I can do to hurt you, but I know someone who can. Does that scare you?" she asked, studying his face through the green-tinted barrier that came from her own wand.

"Intrigue, yes, but I do not scare so easily girl," he stated.

"Indeed," Hermione nodded. She suddenly came up with a plan. A smirk grew on her face, as she looked up at the red eyes of the Dark Lord that had long since stopped scaring her, she had seen them so many times.

"Think you have a plan?" he asked, studying her. "By all means try and if you escape, I'll know that I really do have a problem out there, girl."

"I've been studying healing and potions so much for the battle that I almost forgot about…" she trailed off. She lifted her wand straight up and the barrier became black, blocking her from their sight. She took off running, the black barrier forming into a deadly net that sent off poisonous fumes, fumes that could make the skin boil and if breathed in the lungs would completely collapse. She covered her mouth with her hand as she ran, to avoid that particular effect. She ran hard until she reached the trap-door and leapt out into the cellar of Dunkley's.

It was desolate and abandoned. She couldn't see any of the students she had gotten out. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was the symbol of the Order of the Phoenix. They had been there. She tapped her wand on the crest, mumbling the password for the order, so quietly that she could barely hear it herself.

A voice began to speak to her in the soft, rushed voice of Parvati Patil. "We got him out, but set the wards up before we left. I hope you get there in time. We couldn't apparate Snape. I can only take three and Seamus took four, but Lavender can barely apparate without the added threat of splinching Professor Snape. The wards are designed, remember so we can't apparate back in, but we couldn't have left one of the children. God, I hope you reach him in time. You have told me how great his powers were. He may be our last hope in this battle, if there is any. Save him Hermione, if you can." The speaking ended.

Hermione let out an angry growl, and stood. She mumbled, "Revellio," and there he was, floating in front of her, unconscious still, a cut along the side of his face, blood of his own and others glinting on his black robes which were also caked in mud. She would get them for leaving him behind, but she couldn't claim that, in Parvati's position without the stronger powers of teleportation, she would have made a different decision. She lowered him gently to the ground with a spell, and wrapped her arms around his torso, and closed her eyes, focusing as much energy as possible on this apparation. She held on tightly, making sure to not move an inch, or even breathe.

With an unpleasant crack they appeared on the floor of 12 Grimuald Place. Hermione heard a rush of movement around her, trying to go to her and help her with Snape, but she stood, stopping them. "They have Kingsley, and he has betrayed us. We must move quickly and get out of this house!" she shouted, over everyone.

"Where will we go, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, her face strained and tired.

"Remus, that werewolf friend of yours, in America, what was his name?" she asked.

"Oz," Remus replied. "He lives in LA."

"Would he have a place for us to stay?" Hermione asked.

"Do you mind vampires?" Remus let a small, grim smirk cross his face.

"Right now? Not at all," Hermione said.

Okay, I'm curious if anyone would mind me making this just slightly a crossover with Angel. I'll treat them as I would OCs, with respects to introductions and such, but they will be who they are. Tell me what you think. I'll write the next chapter both ways, and be ready with whichever you think.

Also, I know I portrayed the first years to be like five-year-olds, but wouldn't you act like one if you were 11 and Voldemort had stormed the castle?

In any case, please review

greeky


	3. From Bend to Break

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to all who reviewed last time. Here's a new chapter!

"Who's all here, Sirius?" Hermione asked, tiredly, as she pressed a cool cloth to Snape's forehead. They had him back in Black Manor in a bed on the second floor. The door was open to the banister overlooking the very quiet, grief-stricken room full of young order members.

"Hermione, Tonks is fine, let her come in and do that. I know she's been outside the door since you both got here," Sirius said, quietly.

"No, he's my partner, therefore he's my responsibility; Tonks, go downstairs and take care of the others!" she called. "Now who is all still alive," Hermione snapped at Sirius, testily.

"Here's the list," Sirius said, grimly, handing it to her. She left the cloth on Snape' forehead, and turned in her chair to fully face Sirius. She took the paper and looked at it. They had a surprisingly few number of losses in the order.

"I guess the partner idea really worked. We only lost three partnered pairs. Only three ministry members aurors are left: Cadence Marvin, Joshua Harvey, and Patience McDermott," Sirius said.

"It just happened that there are only three Weasleys left?" Hermione muttered, wrinkling the paper on the edges as she looked at it angrily. "They were going for the Weasleys. We've lost all senior members of the order, you realize that right?"

"I think they were," Sirius nodded, sadly. "Bill's watching over Ginny."

"We will win this, Sirius. It is not over," Hermione growled, throwing the paper down.

"I know, Hermione. We'd never doubt you," Sirius said.

"Me?" Hermione looked up sharply.

"You and Snape were pretty much the reason we got out of that battle. It's been voted that you two are in charge. There's not a person down there that you did not revive in that battle, and he kept you alive long enough to do it. I still hate the bastard, but it's unanimous," Sirius said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really," Sirius replied, chuckling slightly.

"What about Moody," Hermione asked. Sirius shook his head, signaling that he didn't make it. "Professor McGonagall?" She received another no.

"King-no, Mr. We-no," she answered herself. Is there no one else?" Hermione asked. "I don't know if Professor Snape will warm up to the idea…" Hermione trailed off.

"Too bad. You're going to get him through this, and he is going to lead us, whether he bloody likes it or not," Remus' voice reached Hermione's ears from the doorway.

"How are you holding up, little 'Mione?" Remus asked.

"It's a teetering balance really," Hermione said, "but I'll hold up until we find somewhere safe. Who's on guard?" Hermione asked.

"The three ministry aurors," Remus said.

"Did you get a hold of your werewolf friend?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did, and his vampire friend said we could stay in his hotel, provided we don't set him on fire or anything," Remus said; his eyes were dark and sad.

"I think we can handle that, as long as he doesn't go sucking the blood of any of ours," Hermione muttered.

"There's another condition, though," Remus said.

"Which is?" Hermione stood.

"We will have to help them if we call on them. It's a debt to be repaid type of deal," Remus said.

"Well, I thought that would go without saying. What do they think we are so lacking in nobility that we wouldn't… never mind. When can we leave?"

"Whenever we need. They're connected to American floo, so we can floo there from here, if I just link them, which will take five to ten minutes," Remus replied.

"Good, then do it," Hermione said, turning abruptly back to Snape, when he groaned in pain, and took his hand. His body began to convulse, and he gripped her hand hard, as a relief of the pressure. After a few moments, the shaking of his body subsided, and Hermione sighed, brushing a piece of hair from his face.

"Hermione, I'll be in the main living room," Remus said. "Come down in ten minutes. I'll have everyone ready and the fireplace connected by floo to the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles."

"The students are safe?" she asked.

"Yes, they are downstairs with the house elves," Sirius nodded.

"Keep them that way, Sirius," she stated. The two both nodded and left. Hermione sat beside Snape again, brushing the cool cloth along his brow again.

"How does he do that? He can just pretend that nothing that has happened in the past few hours effects him. Does he realize that Harry is really dead?" Hermione thought

"You heard that, Professor, that they want us to lead them? My god, how desperate we have become. I'm eighteen and they expect me to be second-in-command to none other than the potions master most of them have hated for so long," Hermione mumbled. "I hope we can pull this off, though the chances are slim."

"Hermione," a soft voice said in the doorway. Hermione looked up into the face of her best friend.Ginny stared back at her, ghostly white, her hands shaking. In her hands was the dark wood of two wands. "You have to take these, Hermione. Someone has to, and everyone else is falling apart," Ginny choked. "You never were the emotional one. We thought- we thought that you'd be able to be strong and hold onto these… for all our sakes," Ginny cried, softly. She handed the two wands to Hermione. She took them, her own hands beginning to shake.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered. She felt the tears well up behind her eyes. She forced them down and swallowed hard. "Go back downstairs to your brother. He needs you right now as much as you need him." She turned her face away, not able to look at her any more. She couldn't start crying now, or she wouldn't be able to stop. They wanted her to be strong, to be a leader… at least until she saved the professor, a miraculous feat in itself… so she would not show weakness, until she brought the professor back to them.

Ginny nodded and went back downstairs. She heard her footsteps fade. "Damn it, Hermione, do not cry," she scolded herself. She gently tucked away the two wands, and pulled out her own. She walked across the room and pulled on her blood-and-mud-stained cloak over her equally dirty robes. What had previously been black, spotless robes were now caked, reddish-brown rags, but she paid no mind.

She muttered a spell over Professor Snape. He began floating. She gently led him ahead of her, while she walked down the stairs, careful of his head, when she passed through each doorway.

"Hermione, you're already hear," Remus looked up. "Well, we're all ready. I'm just worried about getting all the students to the right place. They're a little too scared to talk loudly and clearly."

Hermione muttered a spell, waving her wand. The fireplace grew until it took up the area of the entire wall.

"I'll have to learn that spell sometime," Remus said.

"No, you won't. It is dark magic," Hermione muttered, she lowered Snape gently until he was lying on the ground. She took two hands of floo, and stood over Professor Snape, as Sirius began showing all the students in. "Everyone, in three seconds, you will step into the fire, and be completely silent," she said to the group of students.

"Follow behind, and don't forget the order members on guard; bring Professor Snape personally or I will break both your legs," Hermione whispered to Sirius, who nodded and walked over toBill and Ginny. He whispered something and they stepped forward, to help get the students through.

"One… two… three…" Hermione said, throwing the floo into the fire. As one, the group stepped into the large fireplace. "Hyperion Hotel! Los Angeles!" she said loudly.

The fire rushed about them, and seconds later, they were thrown out of a fireplace at the feet of a tall man clad in all black, a short one in an unbuttoned shirt, over a white shirt that said ACDC, and a woman wearing a jean skirt and blue tank under a jean jacket. They stood in shock.

"How'd you do that? The fireplace is like… huge!" the woman said.

"Magic," Hermione muttered, helping a few students up, who had fallen off-balance.

A moment later: Bill, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Lavender, Patil, Seamus stepped out and Sirius came last with the three ministry members, the levitated Snape at his side.

"It's good to see you Oz," Remus stepped forward and shook the shorter man, then embraced him, before shaking the hand of the taller man in black.

"You are Remus Lupin?" he inquired, while shaking Remus' hand.

"Yes, and you must be Angel O'Connor, I presume," Remus replied.

"Yes," the tall man nodded.

Hermione took over Sirius' levitating spell and lowered Snape gently to the ground. She sat and supported his head in her lap, putting away her wand.

"You must be Hermione," the woman said, holding out a hand to Tonks, who shook her head.

"Then..." the woman frowned.

"Where'd she go?" Remus frowned, looking around.

"She's back here, taking care of Snape," Sirius called. The students all stepped aside to give them a sight of the ragged, tired, and dirty Hermione, who didn't even look up. She was holding both sides of the professor's face, gently, with her eyes closed.

"What's she doing?" Sirius frowned.

"Ligilimency, it looks like," Remus replied.

"She's in his mind?" Angel O'Connor asked, raising one of his dark eyebrows. He took a step forward, his duster flowing behind him, much like how Professor Snape's usually did.

"He won't wake up," Hermione whispered, so quietly she was sure no one would hear it or the pain in her voice, but Remus and Oz's ears pricked up and Angel walked to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, right, vampire, enhanced hearing," Hermione mumbled to herself. "You are the vampire right?" she asked, slowly sliding her hands from the professor's face to look up at the man with a hand on her shoulder.

"I am the vampire," he agreed.

Hermione drew her wand slowly. "But he's a good vampire! There's no need to pull out stakes!" the woman said quickly.

"It's called a wand. We wizards use them to channel our magic," Hermione muttered, sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, sorry," the woman mumbled quietly.

"It's fine," Hermione replied.

"What happened to him?" Angel asked.

"You could ask Seamus, seeing as he's the one who did it," Hermione muttered darkly.

"One of your own?" Angel asked.

"It was an accident, Hermione. You can't blame this on him forever," Parvati said, sharply.

"Well, then who the hell am I going to blame it on?" Hermione shouted. "You know what, you're all safe, and for now, I'm just going to do my one job right now, which is to revive my potions master, okay? I have spent the last year learning my ass off to be a healer, and I passed the test, all right?" she snapped, tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to get him back to health so he can tell you everything's okay and take care of you. I'm going to do my job so he can do his and you can all feel safe in that little fantasy world you've all built," Hermione cast a levitating charm on Snape and jerked away from Angel's hand. She stormed over to the corner beside the desk that had once served as the reception desk, and lay him down beside it. A black mist began to swirl around her.

"She was crying. Hermione Granger was actually crying,"Parvati whispered, staring at the black mist.

"My god, she's only eighteen, isn't she? why do you sound so surprised?" Cordy walked after the girl, disappearing into the mist.

"I've never seen her cry before in my entire life and I've been her dorm mate for sevn years,"Parvati whispered.

"Pressure of the weight of the world?" Oz mumbled.

"Is she involved with Severus?" Angel asked. He frowned at the mist.

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick,"Lavender muttered, looking slightly green.

"No, we split into partners for the big battle. He was her partner. She feels responsible for what happened, even though it happened after the battle," Remus said.

"A very responsible girl for her age… possibly too responsible. You said she's a healer?" Angel asked.

"She is," Remus nodded. "She's best healer in the order."

"Well, only certified healer in the order,"Bill pointed out.

"She's only eighteen?" Angel inquired.

"I thought we already clarified that," Seamus muttered.

"It takes years to become a Healer!" Angel exclaimed.

"She's a quick study," Remus mumbled.

"Actually, she only sleeps about ten hours a week, sometimes less," Ginny whispered.

"What were you thinking throwing that type of pressure on a child?" Angel crossed his arms.

"No different than throwing pressure on a slayer, is it?" a voice from the other room called, unlike the other three he didn't have the twang of an American accent.

"Wesley, she's not a slayer. She doesn't have super strength. She's an ordinary witch, just like any other," Angel said, turning his pale face towards the office behind the counter.

A man in a pale yellow button-up shirt and grey slacks walked out with a heavy leather-bound book in his hand, Wesley. His slightly curly hair fell in his blue eyes as he caught the black eyes of his vampire boss. He glanced at his quieter coworker, who just looked at him patiently. Wesley glanced at his friend's spiked hair with green tips and shook his head, hoping his hair didn't look as messy, though he was sure it did.

"I was just making a comparison, Angel. There's no need to get angry," Wes said, after thinking for a moment. He set the book down. "I found another prophesy. You asked for a prophesy on werewolves. It has nothing to do with our time, however, but for the fun of it, you can read it," Wes smirked. "There are no prophesies about vampires, werewolves, or slayers lately. I wonder why that is… no matter, though. It's not as if we do not have enough problems around here," Wes said.

"Thanks Wes," Angel said, sarcastically.

"I shall go into witches and wizards then shall I?" Wes asked, with another smile, until his sight caught Cordy coming out of the smoke. "That's bad for your health you know; dark smoke screen… not the purest of spells," Wes said.

"She refuses to come out until he is healed," Cordy said.

"She can't very well heal him in there," Wes muttered, waving his hand. The smoke disappated, and a sad-looking girl was revealed on her knees beside the potions-master.

"How'd you do that?" Cordy asked.

"I've been a watcher since I was twelve years old. You don't pass for a real watcher, until you can at least to rudimentary magic," Wes said.

He set the book down, and walked to Hermione, who moved away from him quickly, when he held a hand out to her. "Come on, let's go. You'll have to take him to a room." Hermione levitated Snape and followed Wes, not making eye-contact with anyone.

"We don't have enough rooms furnished for all these people yet," Cordy said, to Angel.

"Um…" Remus held his wand up in the air. "Wizards, remember?"

"Oh ya. Oz will show you where you can go," Cordy said, nodding to the quiet, wild-haired man. "Angel and I need to talk." The brunette turned on her heel and led the dark-haired man into the office, behind the counter.

Review please. I'm having an off-week with my writing. I hope this chapter is okay. Just tell me if you want me to retract it and write another.


	4. On Your Feet Soldier

I hope you like this next chapter. I'll be listening for any comments, angry shouts of protest at my chapter and complaints of ooc, though I really don't think there should be any major complaints.

Thank you to my reviewers!

"Has she come out yet?" Cordy asked, while attempting to make some tea, as Remus and Sirius walked in.

Angel was sitting at the table reading a regular muggle newspaper, scanning for anything supernatural, Angel, whose hair wasn't its usual - gelled to perfection, sticking up in the front - sexy self, brushed a few strands from his eyes to look at his secretary.

"No and she warded the room so we can't get in. Would you like some help, there Cordy?" Remus asked, laughing at the fumbling young woman.

"British people like tea, I'm trying to make some damn tea and the damn tea won't work!" Cordy said, talking quickly and freaking out. Sirius laughed, stepping forward. He stopped her hands quickly and set about making the tea. "Fine, I'll make breakfast then," Cordy turned to the stove.

"Nononono!" Angel stood quickly. "Uh… er… you should rest; have a seat. We don't want you to… er… strain yourself."

"So she's one of those hopeless cooks, eh?" Remus laughed. "Don't worry, three years stuck in Black Manor with Mrs. Weasley has…" Remus stopped, his voice becoming unsteady.

"You all right?" Angel asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm going to go check on the children," Remus said. Sirius sighed, pulling out his wand. He waved it at the sink which was full of dirty dishes. The dishes began to clean themselves. He waved his hand at the fridge, which thankfully was fully-stocked. The door opened and milk, and all the other things needed to make breakfast came out, and set down on the counter.

"Scramble, sunny-side up, or over-easy?" Sirius said, taking out a spatula and twirling it expertly between his fingers. "Tell Snape I cook and I swear you'll never again see the day-light, no offense Angel."

"None taken," the vampire smiled, revealing his sharp fangs slightly.

Hermione heard laughter downstairs and clenched her fists tightly.

"How can they laugh when so much has happened?" she whispered heatedly to herself, pacing.

"Because it's human nature," Snape's weak voice came from the bed. "What's wrong with me?" he asked, trying to sit up. With some help from Hermione, he was sitting against the back of the bed.

"Seamus hit you with a Mendenth Death. I didn't know what to do. It's meant to only be able to be cured the muggle way," Hermione muttered.

"Madam Granger, don't be daft and don't trust all you read in books. Do you have a cauldron?" he asked. Hermione was only fazed slightly when he used her new title, the title used for all healers.

"Of course," she nodded, going to her backpack and pulling out a small cauldron.

"Get out a Tenther Potion and Halren Potion," he instructed. "Then the Nenter draft. You should have them all with you as I can recall you using them in the battle."

"Pour in the whole Tenther potion," he ordered. She poured in the large bottle of green liquid. "Now, do you have something to stir it with?" he asked. Hermione pulled out a wooden spoon which she used for mixing her potions. "Pour in half the bottle of Nenter potion. Stir three times clockwise, then twice counter-clockwise." Hermione, counting carefully, her lips moving slightly as she murmured one two three, then one two. "Use the rest of what you have of the Halren, that should suffice," he stated. "Stir twenty-five times clockwise," he said, coughing. "Bring it hear," he instructed. Hermione poured some of the potion into a clean vile and hurried it to him.

He took it and drank it quickly. "You had too much newt eye in the Nenter potion," he criticized lightly, as the horrid taste lingered on his tongue. "I'm surprised you didn't come across the Mendenth Counteracting potion with all your research," Snape said.

"I've had one year to become a certified medi-witch, while finishing my last year at Hogwarts as Head Girl. I didn't have time to properly study up on lasting ailments. Most of what I studied had to do with quick healing spells of victims of Dark Curses," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"You did a fine job considering the circumstances," he commended. Hermione frowned at him, in shock. He had never complemented her before in her life.

"Now, what's going on and where are we?" Snape asked, quickly, throwing off the blankets and standing.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, and went through it all, leaving the part where he was voted to lead them until the very end when she received a loud, "What the hell were they thinking?"

"Well sir, all the senior members of the order were taken out first. You, Sirius, and Remus are the oldest left. You're pretty obviously the only choice. Sirius couldn't lead a fish to water and Remus isn't the take-command type.

"Everyone? Minerva, Albus, Arthur… everyone?" he asked, stunned.

"Sir, there are two Weasleys left, two out of all that were before," Hermione said, leaving it at that.

Snape sat down beside her and buried his face in his hands. "So this place belongs to a vampire… in America?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "And we are in charge of all the youngest students of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Most of the first and second years didn't get out in time. The sixth and seventh years were fighting and the third, fourth, and fifth were at Hogsmeade at the time of the attack. I don't know how they faired, but probably better than us," Hermione mumbled.

"I must find Lupin and speak with him," Snape muttered standing and walking to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Locking yourself in?" he asked.

"Locking everyone else out," she replied, coolly, before raising her wand and ceasing the wards. The door creaked open, lazily.

"You need some sleep. Stay up here," he said.

"No, I'm your second-in-command I have heard and anywhere you go, I will go," she stood.

"You?" he frowned.

"Don't sound so surprised… I am your fighting partner," she replied.

"That's not why we chose you, Hermione," Remus' voice interrupted them.

"Then why?" Hermione frowned, looking up at the man.

"Because you're brave and selfless, the truest Gryffendor of us all, that's why we chose you; you and Severus saved many people more than once in that battle and you deserve the credit for it," Remus said.

"I don't want credit or glory or honor. The only thing I want is to get back at Voldemort for killing my best friend!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, there's no need to get angry," Remus said, softly.

"I will get angry. While you're all off carrying on and having a good time, I've been taking care of Snape and guarding the bodies of my most beloved mentor and my best friend. She pointed to the adjoining door at the back of the room, where the bodies were.

"How did you get them here? We… we forgot them?" Remus stuttered.

"Yes, we did and I am ashamed to say it," Hermione snapped. "At least I remembered, at least I teleported them here and at least I god damn care!" Hermione shouted. She went into the other room and slammed the door behind her. She had laid Harry and Dumbledore on two white mats in the middle of the room. Their skin was a stark comparison to the usual robes that they donned.

After a few minutes of just staring at the dead bodies, and listening to the pounding on the door, from Remus, she let out a frustrated scream, and threw her fists against the black-wooden floor. She started singing in a whisper:

"You're gone and heaven cries

A thunderstorm breaks from the northern sky

Chasing you back to the daily grind

You're gone. And where am I?

A haunted life

The ghost of your laughter

The half-empty glass

The half-empty glass."

Hermione only sang that small bit of the song, before the door broke in and she sent a stunning spell on the person responsible. Poor Angel fell to the ground, unconscious. Hermione glared at Remus as if daring him to come any closer.

"Madam Granger, stand up. You are a healer, in a position of respect. You do not sit on the ground crying over the bodies of people who are no longer there," Snape strode forward.

"Get away from me you heartless bastard. You, obviously wouldn't understand," she snapped at him. He grabbed her arm roughly and drug her to her feet, Turning her around. "Look at that man, Granger. He was my one and only true friend. He was the only one who knew anything about me, the only one who ever trusted me. He's dead, but do I look to you to be wallowing in grief. You are a healer. People rely on you. Those bloody students rely on you. You will pull yourself together as you always seem to do, and help them."

Hermione stifled a sob then sucked in a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She finally relaxed, and Snape's grip loosened on her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She kneeled over Angel and touched her wand to his forehead. "Enervate," she whispered. He jerked awake and grabbed her by the neck on reflex, his vampire visage forming on her face, making it wrinkled and deformed, with feral yellow eyes

Snape grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back against his chest, protecting her and kicking the vampire's hand away. Angel's face shifted back to its normal, handsome state and his eyes to their deep brown.

"Touch her again; I dare you," Snape growled, holding his wand in Angel's face with his right hand while he held his left arm around Hermione, his body shielding her from the vampire.

"He didn't mean to, Severus. He wouldn't have hurt her," Remus said, quickly. Angel stayed on the floor, his forehead to the cool wood, seemingly having an internal conflict. Snape pocketed his wand.

"I'll trust what I see," Snape muttered, turning to Hermione. She was coughing. He rubbed her back in a surprisingly comforting way. "Are you all right?" he asked her, softly.

"Y-yes, I'm cough fine," Hermione coughed out.

"Angel, I presume," Snape held a hand down to the man, keeping his left arm around Hermione. Angel looked up at the hand, giving Snape a weird look. "I said I didn't trust you, not that I wouldn't show common courtesy to someone giving us a place to hide," Snape said.

Angel took the hand and was helped to his feet. They shook hands. "You must be Severus Snape, then," Angel nodded back.

"I see you know Miss Granger. While I have, on occasion, felt the desire to strangle her, I've don't really wish someone to," Snape said. Hermione let out a small, faint giggle.

"Was that a joke, Severus?" Remus chuckled.

"My god, I believe it was," Snape muttered. "What is the world coming to, werewolf?"

"Feeling a bit better are we?" Snape looked down at her as he was a good head taller than she.

"A bit," Hermione said, quietly.

"I was just on my way to check on the students. Would you like to come?" Remus asked.

"I might as well see which dunderheads I'll have to deal with while here," Snape nodded. "Coming Madam Granger?" he asked.

"I think I'll have that rest you recommended," Hermione mumbled, barely managing to stifle a yawn.

"Good, I'm sure you're competent enough to make yourself your own batch of sleepless draught if nessessary," Snape nodded, curtly, releasing her as if he just realized he was still holding her.

"Yes, Professor Snape. I believe I can handle it," Hemrione muttred.

"Severus will suffice. You have graduated after all," Snape pointed out.

"Indeed, and I am Hermione," she pointed out.

"I think I know your name Madam Granger," Snape said, as if making a point that he would not call her by her first name

Thanks to my reviewers:

Natsuyori: thanks for the bloody brilliant comment. You rock

Dragonmaster Kurai: I'm going to do everything I can to keep you with the story, I swear. Just… think of them as original characters.

Amanda: Don't worry I will

Vanityfair: I know I really should at least read my stuff over once more before I put it out, but I'm way too lazy, sorry. I'm glad you like my characterization of Hermione, and I hope you don't hate the act that I have a crossover too much.

Severina V. Snape: Whose special interest isn't Severus? I would never dream of letting him die. He's back in this chapter.

Celi: Wait no longer!

Fuuruma: Sorry the last chapter was short. This may be too, but I hope it's okay

Kail Ceannai: Actually, I'm not all that good with writing Angel stuff. I honestly only have it to have someplace for them to stay that may be interesting for a few people. Sorry, I'm not that great of a writer, but I write anyways so… ya

Simplyme89: thanks, I will

BeatlesLuver: Thank god, I thought no one would like it. It seems a few did, you included!

Alicat999: Oh my goodness really? You really were looking for a hp/angel crossover? That's awesome. I've been looking for one with an HGSS that would be have an author good at writing angel stories, but no luck so far, because I'm really not good at Angel and I won't really have any plot from Angel, but if you find one that is a good xover with HGSS, please tell me!

Read and Review


	5. Kindness and Coldness

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock

Snape looked into the first room, rolling his eyes. The students were on cots, the walls were all dark blue and there was a black, ragged carpet beneath them. Most of the students were asleep, but one sat up crying. The sobs only increased when she saw Snape. Hermione hurried past him to her.

"We're trying to keep the students calm, not make them feel like they're in Azkaban," Snape mumbled, observing the room with distaste.

"We hadn't exactly gotten to that yet," Remus said, abashed.

"How many rooms can we use?" Snape asked.

"Any that you need, and there are about a hundred in the Hyperion to choose from," Angel shrugged.

"Good, thank you," Snape said. He took out his wand, and waved it once. The walls became a pale blue and with another wave, the carpet was white and in perfect condition. Two of the cots turned into comfortable twin beds, covered in blue velvet blankets. He waved his hand at the student's cots in the room. They began to levitate. He walked out of the room, each following in single file behind him. The next room was full of students, as was the same for the next six rooms.

"I thought you didn't believe in foolish wand-waving," Hermione muttered softly, getting a glare as she led the on awake girl along the hallway.

"Two students to each room. They will stay with their own gender, of course and I have no idea how to decorate anything so the rooms will all have blue walls and a white carpet," Snape stated, sending two cots into one room, where they sat down side-by-side and automatically became comfortable beds and the room began to change colors, without one word spoken from Snape. The girl with Hermione was placed in the next room with another girl her age, when Hermione managed to calm her down.

"How many students are there exactly?" Snape asked.

"Thirty-six," Hermione said automatically. "Eight pairs of girls, and ten pairs of boys."

"How did you know that?" Remus asked.

"There are only nine first year boys, and eleven second years. Then there are seven first year girls and nine second year girls," Hermione said. "I'm head girl and I took that post very seriously. I know the name of every single one of these students and many things about them," Hermione stated, firmly.

"Snape was head boy back in the day and he barely knew all the seventh years' names," Remus laughed. "He was too busy playing with his potions kit, making cures to help advance all wizard-kind."

"Indeed," Snape growled, annoyed.

"Whatever happened to that girl: Maria, that Ravenclaw girl that you dated back in our seventh year?" Remus asked.

"Sirius Black is what happened," Snape muttered.

"I didn't know he… I mean I knew with Jennifer, but Maria too?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Black took much pride in taken anyone who even began to care about me away; it was like a sport for him," Snape hissed, angrily.

"That's horrible," Hermione said, softly.

"I don't need your pity, girl," Snape snapped.

"You really think that I pity you professor?" Hermione asked. Snape just glared at her. "Fine," she snapped, stalking off.

"You know, Severus, I think that girl cares more about you than Maria Halhurst or Jennifer Woodis could have ever tried. That wasn't the smartest move you've ever made," Remus stated.

Snape gaped at him, in shock. "Care about me? She hates me!" he exclaimed.

"Well sure, that explains why she was falling apart when your life was in danger, and now she's back to her old self that you're safe," Remus pointed out.

"Lupin, I do believe that vampirism has caused you to lose your mind," Snape said.

"Whatever you say, Severus," Remus nodded, slightly.

"Can you finish here?" he asked.

"Of course, but why?" Remus inquired.

"I need to go on a walk," Snape said.

"You shouldn't go alone. There are vampires everywhere," Angel said.

"Oh please, the first thing you learn in school is Lumos," Snape demonstrated. Angel leapt away from the light, behind Remus. "It uses sunlight," Snape pointed out.

"I see that, now could you put it out?" Angel snapped.

"Of course. Perhaps we should put a ward on the hotel, stopping the use of sunlight spells," Snape smirked, pocketing his wand.

He stalked off, but moments later was stopped, "Oh Severus!" Remus called. "You might want to clean your clothes. It's slightly suspicious, you walking around covered in mud and blood," Remus said. Snape muttered a wandless cleansing charm and continued his walk out.

"Where are you going?" he was stopped just as he reached the door of the Hyperion Hotel, by Hermione's sharp voice.

"A walk, not that I need to tell you that," Snape muttered, grabbing the handle.

"No," Hermione said.

He looked at her, dangerously, "Excuse me?"

"I am no longer your student. I am your healer and as such, I say you cannot go out," Hermione stated, crossing her arms, her wand in her hand.

"You cannot stop me," he said, pulling the handle on the door. "It wouldn't budge."

"I told you, you are not going out. You know that when a wizard signs a contract designating a healer to work for them, the healer has control over many things a patient may or may not do, and that includes strutting about Los Angeles in the unhealthy smog and smoke," Hermione stated, raising an eyebrow. "You wanted me not to be kind to you, so I'm not asking, I'm doing," she bit out.

"Granger," he said, in a warning tone.

"Madame Granger, remember. You're the one who knows my name so well," Hermione snapped, harshly.

"Let me out, this instant," Snape demanded.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, hereby state that Severus Augustus Snape is not to leave the grounds of this Hyperion Hotel, until I feel fit to lift this order," Hermione stated. There was clicking throughout the house.

"Madame Granger, you may be my healer, but your magic still does not outweigh my own," he said, pulling out his wand angrily.

"What are you going to do, curse me?" she glared.

"Let me out, Madame Granger, or I will have no choice," Snape stated.

"Then curse me. I dare you. What are you going to use: Imperio, Crucio, perhaps Avada?" she scoffed.

Snape lowered his wand, angrily, and stalked off up the stairs.

"You will pay for this Madame Granger," Snape snapped, not turning around. "Mark my words; I will find a way to get you for this, healer or not," he said.

"Consider them marked," Hermione said, smartly. (I couldn't help it. I had to say it).

Sorry it's short, but if I get lots of reviews, I'll update faster and longer!


	6. She likes you, you dumb ass!

Disclaimer: Angel and his people belong to Joss Whedon and his people. Hermione, Severus, Remus, and their people belong to JK Rowling and her people. Thanks! Now no one can sue!

"Snape seems more irritable this morning that I've ever seen him, and I've been his student," Ginny said, softly.

"Hermione put him under house arrest until she deems him healthy. I guess these are the beginnings for a very diplomatic system. Snape is in charge, but we have to agree with what he does before we do it, and Hermione has power over any of us, because she's our assigned healer. We signed contracts," Remus smirked. I heard them arguing in the entrance hall."

"Lobby, Mr. Lupin. This is America, you'll have to start using the real names for things and no matter how much you British people think that lobby is an entrance hall, it's not, it's a lobby," Cordy said, matter-of-factly.

Oz walked in, silently and sat at the table, which was much larger than it had been. The entire room was larger, thanks to a few quick spells from Remus.

"Cordelia didn't make this, did she?" Oz said as Remus put a plate in front of Oz.

"No, she's not the one with the apron," Remus laughed, pointing at Sirius, who scowled at him.

"It's extremely good," Wes said, as he finished off his plate. "My compliments to the chef. I think we can get used to them being here," Wes stated.

"Just wait until the children start running around," a tired voice said. Hermione walked in, looking completely exhausted, still covered in mud and blood head-to-toe.

"Have you slept yet, Hermione? You look utterly spent," Remus commented.

"A few of the students woke up and were screaming. They woke up a few of the rooms. I've been trying to calm them for almost two hours and Snape just decided to walk by and not help me. He is the most frustrating man I have ever met in my life. He doesn't understand me at all and he doesn't understand the students, or anything else in the bloody world most likely," Hermione said, crossly.

"You really should get some sleep," Remus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and muttering a cleansing charm to clean her robes.

"What I need is everyone to stop treating me like I'm a bloody first year at Hogwarts. I am a full-fledged witch and healer and I won't be treated like a child," Hermione pushed Remus' arm away. "I have to stand on my own, don't you get that? I can't rely on you all when you're all relying on me," she whispered the last part.

"For someone who doesn't want to be treated like a child, you sure are acting like a child," Snape's cool voice came from the doorway.

"Don't you even get it Snape? You…" Hermione broke off, with a soft sob. Tears began streaming down her face. She stormed out, her face in her hands, bumping into his shoulder on the way out.

"I told you Severus. I see it, even Angel sees it. Why can't you?" Remus said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Remus," Snape growled.

"You really are clueless then," Ginny muttered, darkly. "My best friend would have fallen apart in the last year if it weren't for you, Pomphrey, and McGonagall. She didn't need people to comfort her, to tell her to keep healthy, get enough sleep. She needed people to push her, but now she's about to fall apart. You're the only of those three people she has left and she can't be pushed any further. She needs comfort now. I'm her best friend; I know her, but she doesn't need my comfort. She would turn anything to be about me. She needs someone who she trusts wholly to just listen to her, and you, as much as you don't want to see it, are the only one of those three people left that can give her that. Her best friends are gone, professor. Have you even stopped to think of that? Those were the two people she grew up with. You may not know what Gryffendor friendship is, but I know you have had friends before. Times that loyalty by ten, then think of the grief of losing that," Ginny said, fighting her own tears.

"Miss Granger I can't comfort people. I never have had need to and never thought I would," Snape said, in a soft tone that no one there had ever heard him use.

"Just listen to her," Ginny urged, her eyes pleading with him to at least try.

"Very well, but she will not want to talk to me," Snape said. He turned and walked out of the dining room towards the stairs.

"You really think…" Bill trailed off.

"I can hear her heartbeat and whenever he is near is skips a beat, literally, when he says something, her heartbeat quickens, and when he touches her, her heart beats mile-a-minute," Angel said.

"Really?" Bill frowned.

"I confirm. Pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter pitter pitter-patter," Remus said, nodding.

"Dutdut dutdut dutdutdutdutdut," Oz put in.

"Werewolf senses?" Ginny giggled a little, through her misty eyes.

"What else," Oz gave her a rare smile, squeezing her shoulder slightly.

"So, Oz, when exactly did you settle here?" Remus asked. I mean, you told me in your letter that you had moved here a while ago, but before that you hadn't owled me in at least four months."

"I don't have an owl," Oz shrugged.

"The owl post office...?" Remus suggested.

"We've been busy. Vampire and demon activity has been through the roof," Angel cut in.

"Well, when did you move in then?" Remus pressed.

"About three months ago. I guess I wasn't as cured as I thought, and I needed a place with a cage," Oz muttered. He ran a hand through his orange hair, eating the last of his egg and toast.

"You have a cage?" Sirius frowned.

"Long story, not as kinky as one would hope," Cordy said.

"Damn," Sirius said, jokingly.

"So, is there any chance you have two?" Remus asked.

"Only the one, you two boys will just have to not fight," Cordy said.

"No, we've been bitten by different werewolf breeds. We would fight until the death," Remus said. "I hope Severus can find the ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Don't we all," Bill sighed.

"You ask a lot of those two. Have you realized that? You expect an eighteen year old girl to be your healer and to take care of everyone, and you expect him to take charge and make sure you all stay together. You may have to, at some point take responsibility," Wes said.

"Maybe, but until then," Sirius joked again, taking a swig of orange juice as if it were fire-whisky, gaining a half-hearted giggle from Ginny, a fit of them from Parvati and Lavender and a broad grin from Cordy.

Severus slowly walked up the stairs, taking as much time as he could before talking to the girl. He stopped when, at the top of the flight of stairs he heard a soft voice singing.

_I'll see you again__  
__Whenever Spring breaks through again__  
__Time may lay heavy between__  
__But what is mean__  
__Is past forgetting__  
__This sweet memory__  
_

He slowly crept closer to the beautiful, sad voice. It was breaking every few words but it was still amazing as it rung through it the sad song.

_Across the years__  
__Will come to me__  
__Though my world may go awry__  
__In my heart will ever lie__  
__Just the echo of a sigh__  
__Goodbye_

He reached a door, which was slightly ajar and was only half-surprised to see Hermione laying across one of the beds, a girl on each of her shoulders, crying. She had her arms around them, gently brushing their hair with her fingers in a soothing way.

_  
__I'll see you again__  
__Whenever Spring breaks through again__  
__Time has lain heavy between__  
__But what is mean__  
__Can leave me never__  
__Your dear memory__  
__Throughout my life_

_Will come to me_

He couldn't help but stare at her. She sounded and looked so sad, yet she found it somewhere in her to take care of the two blonde girls, the first year twins Jennifer and Natasha Goodman; he recognized them from classes. They were not the best in potions but he had heard that Jennifer was amazing at Herbology and Natasha excelled in Transfiguration. The two girls were dozing off, their tears slowing, as Hermione came to the ending of the song

_  
__Though my world has gone awry__  
__Through the years my tears may dry__  
__I shall love you 'til I die__  
__Goodbye_

He watched her disentangle herself from the two girls, who latched onto each other, in their sleep. She covered them with a comforter and looked up as she felt Snape's presence. She tried to hide the tears still streaming down her face, as she glared at him, but she couldn't keep the glare long as he just stared blankly at her.

"What do you want, professor?" she asked, tiredly.

"I want to talk," he stated.

"Thanks for sharing," Hermione muttered. She made up the other bed, straightening out all the creases and wrinkles.

"Hermione, please," he said, softly. Hermione's head shot up at the use of her given name. He had never called her Hermione before. She stared at him, for a moment, before nodding and walking to the door. He walked them to the room across the hall. All the students' rooms fit on one level, one side of the hall, with a room for each of the remaining order members across the hall from them.

"I don't pretend to be any good at sharing feelings," he muttered as he sat in a very stiff chair, facing the bed. She sat, slumped on the bed and looked at her feet. "I am, however, willing to listen to anything you have to confess to me." He said this in a curt manner, knowing that it was the best to get her to respond if she would at all. He waited, listening carefully, as she kept her head down, gravely, as if it were too heavy to hold up any more. She pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath herself, leaning sideways against the headboard. Slowly, she raised her head. She looked him directly in the eye and murmured, "Well, Severus…"

Thanks and I couldn't help but give you a cliff. She's using his first name because he gave her permission at the end of chapter four remember. Okay, so no complaining about that, good. I hope you like this new chapter. And oh, to my reviewers. I love you! I can't reply, but I will next time. I know, promises promises, but I will!


	7. Comfort and Snape Is that possible? YES!

Artemis Moonclaw: I'd never thought someone would think me funny. I don't make many jokes… at least intentionally, but thank you!

Natsuyori: I know my writing is below par; you don't have to lie to appease me, good reviewer.

June: They do not know what happened to the 3rd, 4th, and 5th years, but all sixth and seventh years were left to guide the castle on Hogsmeade weekends. They only hope that the other years got away, because they cannot return to England.

Mugglemomof3: Thank you… and I don't watch tv much either… I see very little angel but once upon a time I wrote Btvs, so I decided to throw in a bit of the old.

Celi: Thanks, I'm glad you approve

Intelligent Witch: Sorry about the cliffy, but could you have helped it if you were in my position?

Verity Brown: Same question as I posed for Intelligent Witch

Thank you guys so much. I am having a lot of problems lately, mostly involving my military applications. I have a disqualifying aspect of my health. I am begging you… if any of you know anything or knows someone who knows anything about these matters, please tell me! I can probably get a scholarship without the military since I'm on honor role, but I've wanted to join the military so long. PLEASE! Someone can help me can't you?

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well Severus, I never thought I'd hear you ask me that."

"Someone had to," Snape replied, easily.

"No, they didn't. I am fine without a sharing time," Hermione said, defensively.

"What I meant was at some point someone had to do something. You refuse to rest and I haven't seen you eat anything, thus far," Snape said.

"If I sleep, they'll follow me," Hermione said.

"You have dreamless sleep draft," Snape pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said. "I don't even know where Ron is," Hermione whispered, her voice wavering unsteadily.

"Does it matter? He is gone, Hermione. You can't change that. He's not in the body that is left of him," Snape said, quietly.

"It does matter, to me at least. I'm his best friend. I should be able to put his body in the ground, but I can't because the death eaters have him, and I can't do anything to stop them from disrupting his memory. For all I know they could have his head on a pike. Voldemort said that's what he would have done to Dumbledore if I hadn't got him out of there," Hermione bit her lip hard to keep from crying.

"You spoke with him?" Snape asked, looking extremely upset at the mention of his own passed friend.

"Briefly, I held up a barrier while Parvati and Seamus got you and the students out of there," Hermione said. "We had a pleasant little chat." There was thick sarcasm in Hermione's voice as she said it.

"What did he say?" Snape asked.

"There's no way to escape and if you do somehow find away, I'll give you the credit you need and feel that there is some threat out there," Hermione said. "I told him that I couldn't hurt him but we still had someone who could. He told me that it was intriguing, but not frightening. I told him how we became partners, and he thought it was odd, because you were probably our best fighter, with the headmaster giving his powers to Harry," Hermione said.

"It sounds like you had a pleasant conversation," Snape said.

"I just hope that he killed Kingsley," Hermione said. Snape looked at her in shock. "I don't want him to suffer any more," Hermione explained. "He's probably been through enough."

"He probably gave it up easily. He's not the most loyal person in the order," Snape muttered.

"Do you have any compassion?" Hermione asked.

"I have enough," Snape sighed, looking away from Hermione's searching gaze.

"You miss the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in a way. His manipulating ways, and habit of ignoring me when he made his decisions are hard to miss, but he always knew how to take control and everyone obeyed instantly. It was quite admirable," Snape whispered.

"That's kind of what I miss about Harry," Hermione smiled, as tears slowly began to slide down her face. "He always took charge and was objective about his decisions." Snape couldn't hold back a snort. Hermione chuckled softly through her tears. "I know you didn't like him much, but he always did what he thought was right. He may not have thought everything through, but we all make mistakes and Harry wasn't exempt. Dumbledore's army being a partial mistake," Hermione added.

"That name clever. It was your idea, I'll wager," he gave her a genuine smile that took her by surprise. "Fudge's greatest fear was always Dumbledore gaining his own force against him."

"It was more of a group idea," Hermione said.

"Harry always said that he shouldn't lead it that the only reason he lived after facing Voldemort was that he was extremely lucky. I guess his luck ran out."

"In the end everyone's luck runs out, Healer Granger. In the end, we all die. I know that I was supposed to die in that battle, not Albus, but I guess I got on the good side of lady luck," Severus said, sourly.

"Severus, I don't know what I would have done if you had died in that battle," Hermione said, sincerely, looking at him, sadly.

Severus was surprised, he had already passed off the thoughts of Hermione having feelings for him, thinking that the others must have just been mistaken, but maybe that wasn't completely true.

"Why?" Snape asked, slowly.

"I may not always like you and hell I may at most times think you're a mean, cold-feeling prat, but I do respect you sir, and I know, after all those hours strategizing with you and Professor McGonagall, that you're much more than you seem at first," Hermione said, sliding to the ground by his feet and placing her hand on his, where it rested on the arm of the chair.

"You know nothing about me Healer Granger," Snape snatched his hand away. "Get off the ground," he ordered.

"No," Hermione replied, softly, just getting comfortable there.

"Please, get off the ground," he begged softly.

"I don't want to," Hermione said, settling herself there. She leaned against the side table, her legs drawn up beneath her.

"You are acting like a child. Get up," he said, his voice taking on a painful note.

"You're only as childish as you see yourself and I do not feel the least like a young, naïve Gryffindor first year," Hermione said, looking up at him, her soft brown eyes glittering with tears. There were tracks down her face that indicated that she was still crying, silently.

"Healer Granger, this is undignified as I'm sure you know," Snape snapped at her.

"To hell with dignity!" she shouted at him. She turned away from him, still leaning against the table, with her other side against the table. She placed her hand to her face trying to brush some of the tears away, but it was a worthless attempt as they just kept flowing. Her shoulders shook softly.

Hermione nearly jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, slowly, uncertainly.

Snape sighed and drew up all the courage he could. He slipped from the chair and to the floor. He sat with his back to the table, turned slightly towards her, and carefully moved his arm to encircle her mid-section. His arm rested on the opposite side from where his arm snaked around her, resting softly against her hip.

Hermione leaned back against his chest. She could feel his strength even through the thick robes, frock coat and sweater-shirt. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against his shoulder; her head nestled between his shoulder and neck. She lay there for a long time and soon her tears had subsided and she just lay there, in his strong embrace, her eyes closed

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Snape tensed and Hermione laughed. "I meant with our war," Hermione told him. She smiled slightly as she felt him relax considerably; his grip around her waist became slightly tighter

"I suppose we have to contact the Irish and American ministries. Most American and Celtic witches and wizards are muggle-borns and would no doubt support our cause," Snape supplied.

"I heard that Wes has already tried asking the Watcher's Council for help, but no such luck. They support the separation completely between muggles and wizards," Hermione said.

"I could have told you they would respond unkindly to any attempt at enlisting their assistance," Snape said.

"I believe you just did," Hermione said, softly.

"Indeed," Snape sighed. He picked up a piece of her long, slightly wavy brown hair absentmindedly. "When did your hair tame out by the way?" he asked.

"Just before I became a full-fledged member of the order," Hermione replied, meaning the summer after her sixth year.

"Yes, now I remember. I had wondered why it didn't get in the way while we were writing out the escape routes from the castle," Snape said. Hermione giggled, softly for a few seconds. When she silenced a not uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Severus, I'm scared," she whispered.

"I would consider you an imbecile if you were not," Snape replied, softly. Hermione shivered as she felt his warm breath across her forehead.

"I mean I'm not only scared of fighting the dark lord. I scared of this place; I'm afraid of Angel… and Oz," she admitted, quietly.

"Angel will never grab you like that again and if he does I will personally stake him. Also, if you're not afraid of Remus, why would you be afraid of this new werewolf, Oz? Remus has attacked you before, while Oz has not," Snape pointed out.

"I know Remus can be controlled, but Oz's species are untamable and they are a werewolf three days of the month, not only one," Hermione replied, still shivering slightly.

"If it comes to the worst and Oz in werewolf form attacks you and gets through me, you could always push Black in front of you. If the werewolf has food, it will finish before getting more," Snape's lips curled up in a smirk. Hermione hit his chest softly, reprimanding him. "I love Sirius. I would never do that. After my parents…" Hermione fell quiet for a moment. "After they died, he took me in and watched over me, like a fun uncle and Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione's voice cracked, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't save her," Snape murmured, putting is other arm around her and turning to pull her completely into his embrace. She pressed her forehead to her chest, gripping the fabric of the front of his robes, weakly. She found that she had no tears, so she let herself be comforted by the hesitant embrace of the Potions Master.

"There are so many that I could have saved, Severus. I can see almost every one of them as they fell," Hermione muttered. "I remember how we kept only going to the ones still moving. What if one of the ones that weren't moving were still alive? We could have helped them. I don't even remember when Ron fell. I don't remember seeing him on the ground either." Hermione began to tremble, as memories of her friend invaded her thoughts. "He was always so happy, so optimistic. The thought of losing had never entered his mind when we fought the final battle."

"It was not the final battle. We will win, Hermione. We will win for your friends; we will win to help all muggle-borns; we will win because we are fighting for what is right and we know this," Snape whispered against her hair.

"Thank you," Hermione said, looking up into his black eyes with her own coffee-colored orbs.

"You need to get some rest," Snape told her. He helped her to her feet as he stood and pulled back the covers of the bed. He helped her get settled on the bed and pulled the covers back over her. "Here," he handed her a potion that he conjured into his hand out of nothing. She took it and drank it without question and seconds later she had fallen into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

"I told you," a voice called from down the hall. Snape scowled, and stalked to the door. He looked back at her, nestled deeply into the blankets of the grey-covered bed. He shook his head and pulled out his wand. Restraining himself from making the grey room green-themed, he forced himself to make the room colored with Gryffindor colors. A deep red carpet and two red, two gold walls, with a deep red comforter that had gold trim was what the finished result was.

"I'm impressed. You actually know what Hermione's favorite color is?" a smiling voice asked behind him. "Well, actually, her favorite color is dark blue, but all the same."

"Shut up Remus," Snape growled, closing the door. He waved his wand at the door and it locked itself from the inside. Her name etched into the door, with silver letters.

"Healer Hermione Jane Granger," Remus frowned.

"How deep in her files did you go to know that her middle name is Jane?" Remus asked.

"I know every order members middle name, Remus. It's part of being a secret-keeper for all the passwords to their minds."

"So you're the one Albus said he hired to guard our minds before he died," Remus said, ponderingly.

"Can't you ever just keep your mouth shut werewolf?" Snape questioned.

"Not when I'm right, and I am. You held her in your arms didn't you? I can smell her on you," Remus grinned lopsidedly.

"Is this what you do to deal with your grief Remus? Do you just pester other people?" Snape asked.

"Something like that," Remus said darker than his normal tone.

"Indeed, something," Snape muttered, stalking past the man to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

There you go, review and tell me if you like it!


End file.
